Run Of The Mill
by Wicked R
Summary: The Source frees several murderers from a prison and it’s up to the charmed ones to catch them before they become demons. Season 4, not long before Cole becomes fully human.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Run Of The Mill  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters and the universe belongs to the WB.

Rating: PG.

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary/Set: The Source frees several murderers from a prison and it's up to the charmed ones to catch them before they become demons. Season 4, not long before Cole becomes fully human.

Pairing: Cole/Phoebe, Leo/Piper.

Phoebe woke up to Cole moving around next to her in the bed that became referred to as theirs' in her room at the manor, "what are you doing?" She asked slightly annoyed. The bed was quite narrow for the two of them and she still didn't get used to not having it all to herself, pleasant it was to cuddle into him when falling asleep.

"Sorry to wake you," Cole sat up, reaching for his trousers, "I'll just shimmer away, you sleep."

""What?" Phoebe asked, suddenly awake, "something wrong?"

"Nothing. I can't sleep. It's okay," he did as he said he would, leaving Phoebe to her thoughts, now not very likely to fall asleep right away herself. This was the third time in just a week the same sort of thing happened and he always blamed it on insomnia. He denied having bad dreams, although she could see for herself how restless he was when asleep, annoying the heck out of Phoebe, who wasn't at her best when she didn't get all her forty winks. Despite her tiredness, she started analysing the situation. Cole gave different reasons for not being able to sleep when she asked him the next day each time, a sore stomach at first, a throbbing headache next and she was wondering what his next explanation will be. But she was most curious about the real reason. He'll have to tell her tomorrow, no more excuses, she'll make a scene and blackmail him with trust issues if he doesn't. And with making that decision, she went back to sleep.

-------------------

"Demons on the loose!" Piper greeted her at the bottom of the stairs the next morning, "not to mention potential demons! And openly at that! News says dozens of killers disappeared from Alcatraz overnight. No doors have been unlocked, no vehicles have been proved to have been used. The only thing guards saw on security cameras were images of inmates becoming fuzzy and vanish."

"My guess is that the Source is desperate to find other demons that dare to cross us for his sake, so he's recruiting new bodies. It also makes sense, because they are skilled predators and they know their way around this world than any demon, well, apart from Cole of course."

"We need to put everybody back to prison before they acquire any powers," Piper urged for action, "could you send Cole to find out where they are?"

"I could," her sister nodded slightly, "if I knew where he was. He left last night without much pro and so. I'm worried about him. He seems tired most of the time. I dunno, he's either sick, just having trouble sleeping, or he's hiding something from us. Either way, I don't like it."

"Demons don't get sick easily, Phoebe," Leo assured her.

"Well, you know that, I know that, he knows I know that, yet he is complaining of not feeling well. He knows he's telling me a see through lie if it's not true. You know I thought, not that we're trying to make him more human, we're actually weakening him and he's becoming susceptible to all sorts of…"

"We'll think about that when we can," Piper took charge, "now Leo needs to go down instead of Cole in that case, Phoebe, you speak to Daryl, try to find out how many people are missing and who. I'll make some potions with Paige in case these murderers are guarded."

"Off to the rescue of serial killers, huh?" Paige followed her older sister into the kitchen, still mesmerised by the witchness of it all.

"They are technically humans, Paige," Piper justified, "and most importantly, we don't want vicious demon numbers increased with them," she opened her lower cupboards to take out the pots used for potions as opposed to cooking.

"Whatever you say, sis…what are we making? And how do you imagine this whole thing? We couldn't transport everybody back to prison one by one, not even with Cole's help, all that without being caught on tape."

"We'll deal with that when we come to…" She tilted her head in amused disbelief as a frail looking, bleak eyed man blurred in, looked around, then went away the way he came before Piper could have an attempt at blowing him up.

"What was that?" Paige marvelled.

"He must've wanted to check on something for a certain plan he has. Smart, but not that smart. Tell Phoebe to let Daryl know not to look for that one. He wasn't salvable…"

"What you gonna do?"

"Summon him now that I know some of his characteristics and blow him up that way. These new demons, not very knowledgeable, Source just wants to have some shots in the dark…"

"Well, yes, and no," Leo orbed in, "I found out some of them are still down there. The bad news is, we can't go anywhere near, cause they are with the Source. He pissed off most other demons so he teaches and gives some minuscule powers to the new recruits himself. And the really bad news is, that most of them have already been released to enjoy their new lives."

"That's good news Leo, cause then we hunt!" Piper shouted enthusiastically, eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure that's a…"

"Leo, I can't end up a fury anymore, so let's get on it!"

"Well, that's one way of getting the world rid of serial killers…" Paige sighed.

tbc


	2. Railway Wagon

Chapter 2: Railway Wagon

Phoebe walked out to the parking lot, five minutes away from the police station, after having spent all morning looking at a computer screen with profiles of the killers on it. She paid a three hour fee and passed the barrier, busy with buckling herself in, not noticing the traffic lights change to green, when another car behind her bumped into the one she was driving. It was no big deal, she felt no more from what she would've felt like when breaking hard, but she still didn't own a car herself and with all the damage that happened in the house with the demon attacks, last thing Piper needed was having to pay for repairing the car. The accident seemed to have been both drivers' fault, if not completely outside her responsibility, but you could never be sure with insurance companies, let alone the other party.

An older, but well built and handsome looking man with blue eyes and grey hair stepped out from behind the wheel and started towards her to assess the damage as well, "I'm so sorry," he shrugged apologetically, "I don't know what I was doing…I just assumed that you would move I think. I shouldn't have done that, obviously," he pointed at the marks on the back of Piper's minivan and the broken lights on both vehicles, "it's not very much according to regulations to drive around like this. How about going to a garage right away and fixing it? Or do you just want my calling card and you'll tell your insurance company the details?" He handed her a card made from sophisticated blue paper.

Phoebe read it, it said Ivan O'Mara, attorney, business associate, Straudt and partners. She frowned at the déjà vu feeling, a charming lawyer, handing her a business card. But she got no premonitions this time. She shook her head slightly, making a fast decision, "you know of any garage around here?" It the man was offering to pay for the damage right there and then, there was no time like the present. He was a lawyer after all, one that could turn everything around if it came to a court hearing.

"If you'd get out the way with your car and followed me…there is a mechanic I got a sentence suspended for, he'll do all I ask."

Sounded like a textbook lawyer all right, bending the law, Phoebe thought as she climbed back behind the wheel, not exactly happy nevertheless that she had to delay her important conversation with her lawyer boyfriend. He must have been at home by now, she hoped.

-----------------------

"Stop scrying and come and look at the telly!" Piper shouted upstairs to Paige, who ran down the stairs to see CNN's live coverage of a car chase. Piper put the volume up, so she could hear the commentary even before she could join her and Leo, "…the jail escapee somehow managed to put his hands on an extraordinary gun that emanates fire, with which he managed to overturn four police vehicles so far. We haven't had the chance to take a peek at the gun when he fired it, but experts believe it must be of Turkmen origin…"

"Yeah, right, Turkmen aka demonic, pal," Paige commented.

"Time you see some real action, Paige," Piper stood up, "Leo, could you orb me into that car just for a millisecond? Paige, continue watching the screen!"

The young witch cornered the sofa to get a better view, but her older sister has orbed back with Leo already, while the television commentary went on, "…car seems to be swaying out of control, must be the speed…oh…oh! Believe this! Terence Renel, former baseball player that violated and murdered fifteen of his fans more than a decade ago has found certain death on the bottom of San Francisco Bay…"

"Or, alternatively, in the ether, as I blew him up," Piper tittered.

--------

Phoebe was gulping down her orange juice the obedient mechanic offered along with his services at the back of the small garage. The diluting juice didn't taste all that good, but she didn't care as it was very hot, making her tiredness intensify. Suddenly she felt even more sleepy and by the time she realised this was more than the effect of some restless nights and wanted to shout for Leo, the person that called himself O'Mara caught her as she fell unconscious…

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Darryl says it's sixteen to go," Paige put the phone down, "Phoebe should be on her way."

"We don't need to wait for her," Piper grabbed her jacket enthusiastically, "the power of three might be a bit too much for these people."

"It's not fair that you have all the fun, blowing them up and I just watch."

"Oho, got your witch hound instinct going? No problem, we made some potions didn't we? I freeze, you throw, how is that for a good game?" This time, she didn't pursue demons because she tried to forget Prue died and she could enjoy it properly.

"Are we meant to be this viscous about it?" Paige looked at her sister questioningly.

"How do you think they would be with us if we gave them a chance?" Piper justified her actions.

------------------

Phoebe found her side being uncomfortably pressed by something hard, so she opened her eyes to try to rectify the situation. It was the rigid surface of one of the underworld's large halls, so she pushed herself off the ground, just to be pushed back by a bulky and hair covered demon. There were several of them about, so she judged it was better to assess the situation first.

The presumably pretend lawyer was there too, talking to a taller man, "I want my payment."

The other man turned towards one of his guards and Phoebe recognised the psychiatrist from Piper's dream world. It was the human form of the Source…

Tbc


	3. Exceeding Fashion

Chapter 3: Exceeding Fashion

"Pick him up some girls, Xedim," the Source told one of his guards, "then shimmer them down. Any girls, it doesn't matter who."

"No. I only like overweight girls," Phoebe's kidnapper intercepted.

"Don't kill them," the Source ignored the interruption, "he wants to do some experiments with them," he grinned in the direction of his new humble servant serial killer," although some of the fun is lost, if you can't catch them yourself, but whatever," he waved Ivan to go. He bowed his head looking at Phoebe slightly, then gentlemanly offered his hand to help her stand up.

Phoebe took it, there was no harm in it, at least she had a chance for a premonition, "how are you? Still hurts where my boyfriend hit you?"

"Balthazor, hm?" The Source snorted, "your precious boyfriend can't hurt me. At least not anymore."

"And I'm believing you right now because you are the most honest person in the world?"

The Source chortled, "that's what I like in a girl, keep to her beliefs till the end? You know I didn't send my contract killers after you for a while because I was fascinated by the three of you? But that's not why I didn't kill you now. I want you to perform a little job for me. Since Balthazor was so humanitarian and rescued your sister," he mocked sardonically, "I lost quite a lot of my powers. I need to be strong again. I'm taking back what's mine. You were supposed to stay down here to save your sister. Never mind, now the power of three will perform a black ceremony for me to congregate evil forces from ether."

"You clearly have something wrong with your head. Perhaps because all it consists of is a black hole in reality."

"I can assume any form. The handsome mug of your dying Belthazor's for example. Oh, no need to doubt me. That's right. He's dying from a slow acting poison I made sure he gets for his services for me."

"We will never perform any black magic."

"We'll see. Now go, and watch your lover die and agonising death. It's only me and me alone that had the antidote, " he lifted a hand and Phoebe felt the sickening sensation of a shimmer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbed Piper and Paige back to the manor, making a tick on a little piece of paper, "good we actually managed to place somebody back behind bars for a change. Eleven to go."

"More scrying," Piper urged her sister, when Phoebe shimmered in by herself in front of them, "what?" Piper put her hands on her hips, putting emphasis on the last letter.

"Down on a chit chat with the Source," Phoebe waved them off, "nothing more."

"He didn't kill you?" Paige opened her eyes wide.

"Khmm," Phoebe reacted, "do I look dead to you?"

"What is it this time?" Piper wondered, all of them having had a turn at being the focal point of the attention of the demon that held the title of being the origin of all things evil. He wants us to assist him with reinstating his powers, using energy from our side. He said he poisoned Cole and that we can't heal him. We need to find Cole. That might've been wrong with him all along."

"No need to find him. He's upstairs…" Piper growled as she flung her hands in a direction of a demon appearing in front of her, but she missed and the demon smoked out, leaving a very bomb looking object behind.

"Bomb to Death Valley!" Paige shouted before it exploded.

"Well done! Great progress you made with your skills," Leo praised her.

"This is getting really annoying," Piper established, "we need to get back to work here. Phoebe you go see Cole, he said he just wanted to catch up on some sleep. This was of course before the latest edition of hell broke loose, but he was looking kinda spaced out I think…Paige, orb the map down!"

Phoebe could still hear her sisters, but her mind was tortured by a terrible image in her mind, that she will stumble over Cole already dead on the floor in her room. She knew it could not have been a premonition, just her a picture from her vivid imagination, mostly because if Cole would've died, he would've disintegrated in smoke, but she took the last steps running nevertheless…

Tbc


	4. Well Hidden

Chapter 4: Well Hidden

She opened the door to find Cole tying his shoelaces sitting on her dressing chair. She lifted one of her hands up to her mouth, sighing, and slowed down to walk to her lover, "hey," she said tenderly, "you okay?" She leaned down to kiss him and when she straightened back up, she noticed him biting his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down his face, "baby, what's wrong?" She agitatedly put her hand on his forehead and checked him all over, "you sore anywhere?"

She sounded petrified, making him look up at her curiously, "why would I be?"

"Source said he poisoned you."

"What? You met the Source? What's he done to you? Mind games?"

"Did you hear me Cole? With you not feeling well lately I thought…"

"Oh, no…" Cole shot his eyes for a second, as if realising something dreadful, "she died because of me."

"She? Who died?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you Phoebe about why I disappeared, but I had to be with her. A brother has to be with her sister in her last days, even if that is the only thing he can do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She was a demon, Phoebe, no half breed like me. Fully demonic, with active powers. I didn't know how you would have reacted," Cole stood up, getting away from her touching range and walking around in the room, carefully avoiding the laundry.

"I…" Phoebe started, "okay, fair point. I would've almost certainly…I don't know…oh, my god. Was that the Source's plan? To get you down there and pass you some disease after poisoning her?"

"It seems so. But I don't have any symptoms yet."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Cramps, mostly. Like a stomach flu at first."

"Shimmer me down."

"Why? She's gone."

"Is there anything left that we could use taking some kinda sample to figure out what killed her?"

"I think so…I'll be back in a minute."

"No. I'll take samples. You don't touch anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted as soon as they arrived back to the manor.

The addressee appeared holding a pair off handcuffs, "Darryl gave them for us to use," he explained, "you guys okay?"

"We need you to orb to a lab and get this analysed," Phoebe handed him a blood stained shirt, "Cole's sister's blood on it. She died of some unknown disease."

"I will right after I helped the girls. We got all killers bar one. Some guy called Ivan…"

"O'Mara," Phoebe finished his sentence, "he took me to the Source."

"I know him," Cole stepped forward.

"You can't. He's been a demon, what? Twelve hours?"

"I know him from my work. He had a job at some law firm before the police caught up with him."

"Girls have trouble scrying for him," Leo continued.

"That's because he is in the underworld," Phoebe supplied.

"Don't think so," Cole theorised, "new demons can't take the trapped feeling in the caves down there for very long. I'm familiar with his case though, his victims were obese ladies that went to elite gyms. I'd suggest looking around those."

"Thanks for the tip," Leo orbed out.

Phoebe turned back towards Cole to see him lean forward a bit, pressing one hand to his stomach, "it started, hasn't it?" She darted to his side.

Tbc


	5. Dose One

Chapter 5: On The Surface

A feeling of uselessness took over Phoebe as she was watching Cole finally fall asleep towards the morning hours. Her own tiredness has been replaced by inner strength that kept her going, not even vaguely irritated by the wakefulness, but completely overtaken by trepidation.

"How is he?" Leo orbed in with Piper and Paige.

"Been sick so many times I lost count. It wasn't bloody…yet," she choked, "what did you find?"

"Some bacteria like organisms. There is no way they are harmful to humans, I tried it on some other samples from the lab, they die immediately. And I tried it on some demonic blood we got from O'Mara. It my calculations are right, Cole has about two days to live. I'm sorry Phoebe."

"He almost screaming with the pain as it is sometimes already. Go to the Source and tell him we are ready."

"You're insane," Piper held, "he'll kill us at the end."

"What else do you suggest?"

"We could make another of those potions that would make him human. Bacteria would die."

"Do it," Phoebe ran back to her moaning demon boyfriend, now awake, and hugged him, "now! Hurry!"

Just as Leo reached for the shoulders of his wife and sister in law, the air started become misty next to the door and a bald, sturdy demon emerged from it.

Piper immediately reacted by lifting her hands to use her newer powers, but the demon took another step towards them, unaffected by the older charmed one's efforts and raised his hands up, as if saying seize fire, "I'm just the messenger. Source wants to know if you are ready."

"Like Hell," Piper responded with another movement of her hands, copying the previous one, "I know I can't blow you up, but that is our answer."

The demon nodded, fixing his gaze at Cole as he misted out.

"He'll be back," Cole grunted, manoeuvring himself into a sitting position without affecting his midsection with the movement as much as it was possible.

"We'll deal with that later," Phoebe insisted, "you need to lay back down."

"No. I mean he will be back in two minutes, after I do the work for him."

"What work?"

"Telling you that it will be best if you cooperated with him. Source must be pretty desperate to appeal to Maxepo's services. He's an ancient demon, who started off without any active powers at all, but gradually became more and more powerful over the centuries. It would be a natural succession for him to aspire for the throne now. Just stop with the blowing up and listen to him. You might have an ally."

"Job well done," they heard Maxepo's voice from behind a small cloud in the middle of the room, that disintegrated as he took form, "I was trying to find a weakness the Source had for centuries. And now he has one. Infatuation with you three. He will believe you gave in to his demands if you agree to be transported into the middle of a defensive circle that protects the Source from your powers. They might not work down there anyway, but he wants to make sure. But when you perform the ceremony, he will himself become vulnerable to my attacks. Then I'll free you to help me defeat him."

"We have to think about this," Piper growled at him, "you might need us, but we want some guarantee for our safety."

"We don't have time for figuring out more magic tricks. I can't spend too much time with you, the Source will become suspicious."

"We can't go down there and not even have our powers. That's suicide," Piper argued further.

"Just one minute Maxepo," Cole interrupted, trying to stand up. He frowned, then gave up, "could you come here, all of you?" He waved Paige to kneel down in front of him, and whispered something to her while the ancient demon raised his eyebrows trying to catch some of the words from further away.

"Can you do that?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"I think so…"

"In that case, take us," Piper stood up, approaching Maxepo.

Tbc


	6. Down Under Again

"In that case, take us," Piper stood up, approaching Maxepo.

"Go. You'll be fine. He can't kill you as long as all three of you are there," Cole assured a reluctantly rising Phoebe.

"But you…"

"Sooner you go, the better…"

Tbc

------

Chapter 6: Down Under Again

"What does the white lighter do here?" The Source, in demonic form, asked, referring to Leo, who orbed after them, standing outside of the circle of black roses that made the witches individual powers useless.

"He's here to orb us out at the end. He has no powers that would be harmful to you. He's our insurance, we won't say one rhyme without him," Piper held.

"Very well," the Source picked up and threw a big book in front of them, opened at a page with a long incantation, then continued with throwing black sand all around them, "don't try to steal the manuscript. You can't. Start chanting right away."

The sisters stooped down next to it, so they can take out the words, "hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Evil from all space and time

with this sand that's sprinkled about

We call all negative spirits out

within these walls you must stop

We ask you now to find the host

Who called with the sand…" They continued, but their voices were imperceptible with the howling of shadows that started to surround the Source, who swayed and fell onto his knees as more and more shadows jumped into him.

Maxepo raised a hand, and a sharp ice lance materialised in it, that he sent flying through the Source's torso. The leader of the underworld looked up, tearing the weapon out of himself. However, the ice broke, leaving the bit that was inside his chest the way it was. He growled, the shadows stopped circling him and slowly started towards Maxepo, who welcomed them by lifting some of the black sand off the floor, having not intention of setting an eye towards the charmed ones just yet.

Leo held out a hand to Paige, and orbed her outside the circle of black roses. "All the potions existing in the manor…Maxepo!" She nodded, hoping it will help with the effectiveness of her powers. They could've escaped right away, with both demons busy, but they had to at least give it a try at vanquishing them when they had the chance.

A myriad of vials, bottles, pots and various bowls fell on the top of the demons' heads, the Source exploded, not being able to take the double assail, while the shadows shrieked and flew out the way they came. Maxepo fell onto the ground, panting.

"Let's go!" Leo urged, taking the sister's hands, "you can't kill him just now that he has some of the Source's powers."

"No," Phoebe let go, "we need to find the antidote."

"He will raise soon, Phoebe," Paige garbled, "and we don't have anymore potions up there to orb, even if it would be another shot in the dark."

"You know there's another way," Piper reminded her, "besides, honey, look around. Do you see any intact vials and even if you did, how would you know it was the right one? Let's just go see Cole. And we better replenish our potion supply too."

-------------

Cole glanced at the sleeping Phoebe next to him and thought about the way she had gazed at him the day before when he drunk the red wine like concoction that they gave him. In his feverish haze, he didn't ask a thing, it would've taken too much energy out of him, besides, he assumed they would do him no harm. And so they took all his demonic powers away and saved his life. Or half of his life, as it felt to him. Remembering that she'd given him one of those infrequently seen special smiles when he sat up, not experiencing any cramps anymore, it wasn't so bad loosing his powers after all. She was so beautiful, caring and she was his...he fell asleep with her lovely face in his mind. Less than an hour later, he woke up from the middle of a nightmare. Sweating, crying and trembling, all he wanted to do was to stop the images playing all over in his head, but they kept repeating themselves even when he was awake. The dream had started out pleasant. He and Phoebe had gone for a picnic at the French Riviera, where he took her before. At first, his dream didn't take into account that he couldn't shimmer anymore, the same way as blinded people can still see in their dreams. It was a lovely afternoon and she had a sweet little summer dress on. Then some demons appeared, setting Phoebe on fire and he could do nothing to stop them, not even shimmer her away for Leo to heal her. They were fighting demons day by day, but he had always believed that he could somehow make a difference defending her. The nightmare had seemed so real. He had to set his mind at rest that it was simply a nightmare. A dizzying experience, fast acting images, every detail in place, still, it must have been a nightmare. Reaching across the bed, he leaned his head across Phoebe's shoulder, the air coming out from her lungs slightly drying his sticky hair on his forehead. Gentle as he was, he still managed to disturb her.

Phoebe didn't sound the slightest bit annoyed when he woke her up, not like a few nights before. She was worried instead, "something the matter? You feeling well?" Although Cole has seemed to make a complete recovery in a space of a few minutes after becoming human, her nervousness over loosing him remained.

He shrugged apologetically, "nightmare. And I can't shimmer away to keep my gloom to myself."

"Honey, it's okay. You don't have to. Do you want to tell me about what's bothering you?"

"It wouldn't be pleasant for you to hear."

"You must be mourning your sister. I would never ask you not to. Although I'd like to hear a bit more about her, and your past."

"No you don't. Trust me."

Phoebe sighed, and got up, "want something to drink?"

"Yes. That would be good. Thanks Phoebe."

"I'll be right back."

Cole almost told her he would come back quicker, but then he remembered that wasn't such a sure thing. So he sat up, switched on the light instead and pondered about where on earth could he have put his shirt. At least most chances it was still on earth, and not on some other levels of creation.

Phoebe had a couple of glasses filled with milk in her hands on her return. She sipped some of hers, let him do the same, then sat the glasses on dresser, plonked herself down next to him and leaned onto his side, "I know how you feel", she told him, "exactly. It wasn't so long ago, loosing Prue…"

"I'm not thinking about Meera…I mean right just now."

"Come on, what's the big secret now?" She felt him stiffen, so she added, "I love you. No matter what."

Cole looked at Phoebe diffidently again, "it's not like that. I just rather not go over the images in my head again.

"Okay," she yawned, "so why don't we lie down and I'll cuddle you. It might help."

tbc


	7. Dreams Are My Reality

Chapter 7: Dreams Are My Reality

"How did you sleep? It's almost lunchtime, you know," Phoebe grinned at Cole when he opened his eyes.

"Amazingly good, considering...no nightmares. Only some nice ones," he said smiling back at her.

"I could see that," she answered, glancing down at his pants, "hope they were about me."

Cole turned to cover her with his body without any discomfiture at all, and brought his lips towards her, "why? Do you doubt that?"

She put her arms around him and pulled him closer, returning the kiss intensely.

As they broke apart, Cole cleared his throat, "I though about things before falling asleep again. Is there any chance you could get Leo to orb me underground? With all the commotion around here, and with my own illness, I couldn't be there for Meera's good bye ceremony. But I'd like to visit the burial chambers. You know, for the last time. And then I'm yours. Never to go under there again."

"I think Leo would have nothing against. Not much to ask for your peace of mind."

----------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe jumped three steps down the stairs, into Cole's arms, almost making him fall over with her.

"Hey, what's this?" He complained mockingly.

"Leo wants to take Piper on a sorta honeymoon afternoon to the Fiji Islands. And I asked him to take us somewhere we were very happy recently. He'll come after us in the evening, when they are finished you know what on the beach. Elders think it will take an awful lot of time for Maxepo to regain his balance and take over the underworld. If he will at all."

"You guys ready? Piper's already in bikini," Leo ran down the stairs, touching their backs without waiting much for their answer and orbing them to a beach with rocks, "enjoy!" He disappeared.

Cole looked around in disbelief, recognising the scenery from their previous visit and his dream. And her dress, "Phoebe, you need to call him back. Shout him. Right now."

"Why? You don't need your swimming trunks. It's a secluded beach."

"No. You don't understand. You're in danger," he grabbed her, pressing her to his side as two demons shimmered there.

"Leo! Piper!" Phoebe understood, the same time as a net landed on top of her and Cole.

"Magical net," explained the flabby demon in front of her, "I wouldn't be fit for your kicks, neither for your sister's blows," he winked, "now, Valrox!" He ordered his minion.

Valrox opened his mouth, stepping closer and emanating fire like a dragon at Phoebe. She braced herself for the heat, although she knew she couldn't jump out the way for the net. She felt the high temperature of the flames as they came close to her face, but it never reached her. The flames turned and engulfed the demon that emanated them as Cole raised a hand. The boss of the demon looked at him just as confused as Phoebe did as the net let them free and fell over the demon's head.

"Let's get the heck out of dodge," Cole shimmered Phoebe back to the manor.

"Whaaat? What was that?"

"That was a very lucky situation. I had no idea whether my powers would work yet or not."

"How is it you have powers? I don't understand."

"That's because you jumped at me remember? I had absolutely no chance of telling you what happened when I went to visit my sister's remains this morning. You know, last night, when I thought I had a nightmare at first. It took me some time to realise it was more like one of your premonitions. I got it because my half empty essence was yearning to something to fill it with. So eagerly it was drawing power from the person next to me. And then I had an idea. If I could get a taste of your powers, I would get all of my sister's too. They would still linger around her burial place. I stood there and I felt them permeate me, like I expected… Phoebe? Why are you saying nothing? Are you angry with me? You wanted me to stay human, right?"

"No…I mean, if it doesn't make you happy, no. Besides, it just saved my life. What powers did your sister have?"

"You've seen them all in action. Shimmering and using whatever powers or magic the attacker employs, against them…Phoebe? You know I'd never use them against good. This is me, with different powers…Phoebe, what are you doing?"

"Oh, me? I'm not cross. I just though how good it would've been if my sister survived in some similar way through me. But she's up there with mom, so…listen, how about Venice? I always wanted to see Venice."

"Your wish is my command," Cole nodded and took her into his arms.

The End.


End file.
